


Sex and the horror movie

by Slashaddict96



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Stella gets turned on by horror ramon is here to help
Relationships: Ramón Morales/Stella Nicholls
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sex and the horror movie

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut between these two on here so I've decided to change that

_It was summer school was out the monsters were gone which meant more time for stella and ramon to spend together of course their relationship was secret not even Stella's dad knew he just thought stella had made a new friend who just happened to be older he was usually always working so that gave plenty of opportunities for ramon to come and stay over._

_It was amazing they'd hang out cuddle and watch scary movies make out screw each other any chance they got everything they couldn't do out in public_

_like today they spent the whole day in Stella's room watching horror movies eating junk food it made them sick but they still enjoyed it_

_Since they started doing this routine of theirs stella noticed something different about herself when she watched these movies she often got turned on maybe it was wrong maybe she was sick maybe this was some sort of thing to deal with her absent dad and her mom leaving when she was little._

_Of course she told ramon and chuck and auggie they were the ones closest to her and she never hid anything from them_

_Ramon agreed to help ease these feelings of hers they agreed to fuck while horror movies played in the background stella eventually wanted to take it a step further she had ramon tie her to her bed while she acted like a helpless victim of a kidnapping from a crazed psychopath it was actually quite fun ramon had no problem doing these things with and to stella he liked knowing he could have an inner dark side without it being something too extreme._

_Before their sex was mostly vanilla maybe some music in the background occasionally but that eventually died out_

_Couples try new things everyday nothing wrong with that_

_Maybe this was a phase for them it could die out eventually like anything else that gets boring at some point_

_But until then they were gonna enjoy every minute of it_

_While lost in the movie ramon didn't notice Stella's hand making its way to the front of his jeans she undid the belt buckle sliding her hand into his boxers and began stroking him slowly up and down._

_Ramon returned the favor turning on his side sliding his hand into Stella's sleep shorts into her panties stroking her vulva and outer lips both of them began to moan loudly soon enough ramon pulled down her shorts and panties roughly as he did with his jeans and boxers climbing on top of stella pushing himself inside her thrusting in and out over and over again he loved the moans coming from Stella's mouth._

_He than grabbed the rope out from under her bed fliped her over on her stomach ass in the air tying her hands to the headboard_

_He knew this was making her more horny for him before going any further he grabbed a bottle of lub from the dresser got a handful in his palm and began stroking it onto his cock._

_He then slid into Stella's tight hole feeling it clench around his cock he started fucking her as hard as he could causing her to shake the headboard her small tits perky and bouncing around_

_Stella was crying moaning cursing she loved it so much_

_They probably fucked for two hours straight_

**The end**


End file.
